In The Name Of Attraction
by SlytherinShay
Summary: Hermione has had enough. Somethings in her life have got to change and she starts with her relationship. Little did she know that this would be the start of the biggest change of her life. Who will stand by her during this difficult time? All she knows is that she's surrounded by snakes, but not the bad kind.


_My Dearest Gabriella,_

 _As I write you this letter my heart aches for you, for what you are about to lose. As you read this it should be your 19th birthday and wherever you are I hope someone is able to explain to you this situation. My darling you have been perfect the whole time we've had you and it pains us to part with you. You are more special than you will ever know, your future has been prophesied and I can assure you that you were born for something great. The reason we are sending you away is so that you can achieve this, if you stay with us you will surely be harmed and I cannot bear the thought of someone hurting you, my little girl._

 _Please understand that you have a family. A family who loves you and are hurting at the thought of you not being ours anymore. I promise you I will find you, when the time is right you will be with your family again and we will make up for this heartache we have caused you._

 _Please be safe my dearest. My darling. My Gabriella._

 _With love from your Mother, Father, and brother Blaise._

Blaise reread the letter over and over again.

'I knew it was her, it can be no one else. I'm here for you, we're all here for you… Hermione.'

* * *

Hermione Granger was sat on her down bed and wondered how she had gotten herself into this situation. She had been dating her fellow war hero Ronald Weasley for over a year now and she couldn't quite stand him anymore. The fame from the war had gone to his head and he was a completely different person. He'd immediately snapped up the position as Chief Auror, a rung underneath his captain who was none other that Harry Potter. He had a job and yet he never bothered to turn up on time, he never bothered to look the part unless he had a meeting with Harry and he never came home on time due to "paperwork".

Hermione inwardly snorted. What man does paperwork when he struggles to tie his own shoelaces. She knew what he did and where he went, he always came home stinking of firewhiskey and cheap perfume. She knew there were other witches and yet she still stayed with him. Staying was the only option for her, her parents were happy with their new lives in Australia and she had no one else beside Ron. Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 11pm and for once made a rash decision. With a flick of her wand every single item she owned was shrunk and placed into a tiny side bag. She was about to apparate away when she heard the familiar sound of the floo system activating. Ron was home.

"Mione, where are you, I want a kiss!" Great she thought, not even midnight and he's drunk already. She walked down the stairs with a determined look on her face and walked straight towards the kitchen. Towards Ron. She looked at his face and the smeared lipstick was the last straw for her.

"Ronald Weasley, we have been together for nearly 2 years and yet you constantly cheat on me? What gives you the right to do that? In fact don't answer that, I will keep this short and sweet. I'm leaving you Ron. You clearly don't care about me any more and I definitely don't care about you. I don't want you to follow me so make sure you keep your distance or there will be consequences. There's a reason why your family don't want anything to do with you and I'm well on my way to understanding why. Goodbye Ronald."

* * *

And with that, Hermione apparated away to The Celestial Garden Resort And Spa, the classiest hotel in London which happened to be owned by Order Members Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Yes these two are part of the order and have been ever since they were 15 years old. All of their actions were to benefit the order and in providing them with information, the boys became close to Hermione and classed themselves as friends. The receptionist to the hotel recognised Hermione instantly and greeted her warmly.

"Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again! Would you like for me to call for Mr Zabini or Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh yes if that's not too much trouble Catherine, if either of them are available to talk then that would be perfect. Do you mind if I go and wait in Conference Room 1?" Hermione had always liked Catherine, the moment she started working for Blaise and Draco she had instantly become a favourite person to Hermione.

"Of course you can! I'll just call and see if either of them are available to talk and I'll get some peppermint tea sent over to you right away!"

Hermione made her way into the conference room and instantly smelt the peppermint tea that had been sent to her. Catherine sure did work fast! Hermione sat down in her favourite chair and instantly poured herself a tea and eagerly awaited the arrival of her favourite Slytherins.

"Hermione! And what have we done this time for you to grace us with your beautiful self?" Hermione smiled and instantly recognized which charming boy had said that.

"Draco, it's been too long for my liking. How have you been?"

"I've been well, what about you? You don't seem like yourself? What's wrong, why are you here so late?" Hermione promptly burst into tears.

"Honestly Draco I don't know. These past few weeks with Ron have been vile. I just had to break up with him and I had nowhere else to go, could I stay in the hotel until I'm back on my feet? I'll pay of course!" Draco couldn't help but just stare at Hermione, he knew that the next morning would bring hell for her, more hell than what Ron had done.

"Hermione, you do not need to ask. You will stay here free of charge for as long as you like, the Master suite is already prepared and I will personally take you upstairs and will inform Blaise of what is going on." Draco apparated Hermione to the top floor where only staff and special guests were allowed to stay and showed her to her room. The rooms on the top floor are empty so that the witches and wizards can customise them to their liking. Draco immediately went to Blaise's room and walked in without knocking.

"Blaise… It's time."

Blaise couldn't believe it, it was finally time, and he couldn't wait for the morning. Draco showed him which door was Hermione's and slid a letter underneath the door. He looked at the time which read 12:01am.

"Happy Birthday, my dearest"


End file.
